Sigrid Haugli
Sigrid Haugli is portrayed by the Norwegian actress Marian Saastad Ottesen, who also is starring in the series "Vikingane"/"Norsemen". At the beginning of "Lilyhammer", Sigrid is introduced as a teacher and the single mother of son Jonas Haugli. Her father is Sylfest Haugli, who owns a sheep farm in Lillehammer. Her ex-husband is still living in Oslo and has a short appearance in the last episode of Season 1. Season 1 Frank Tagliano - aka "Johnny Henriksen" - meets Sigrid on the train in the way to Lillehammer. Frank tries to hook up with Sigrid, and after a time they stay together as a couple. Soon after, she discovers her pregnancy. Frank, who never wanted children, is somewhat taken aback when they find out Sigrid is expecting twins. She has an appointment with her midwife in S1/E4: The Midwife, and is accompanied by Frank, who just can't wrap his mind around having a man as a midwife. Frank is embarrassing her in the baby store, when he throws a tantrum about a broken, newly bought pram and doesn't get his way. In one episode, Sigrid joins the NAV refugee course in Jan Johansen's cabin, where he drunkenly makes certain "allusions" about Johnny. He continues to do so when they all join the festivities of Norways national holiday. In the last episode of the first season: Trolls, the relationship between Sigrid and Frank ends, because Sigrid suspects Frank of lying to her about himself. The situation of her son Jonas being kidnapped (although safely returned), didn't really fix the relationship's troubles. Season 2 In Season 2, Episode 1 : Millwall Brick, the twins have arrived and Sigrid has already planned all festivities for the baptising. Frank has to discover, that the chosen names "Asbjørn" and "Asbjørg" are not to his liking at all, because there is just too much "ass" in those names. After a while, they agree on Bjørn and Bjørg. Sigrid is with her twins in a baby swimming course and the teacher, Chris, has an eye on her, much to Frank's dismay. Sigrid has to find out, this isn't completely unsubstantiated, since Chris has some serious breast milk fetish. Frank tries to frame Chris in instigating his new indian IT expert to fake a photo they acquired earlier, to solve some trouble the gang had with a speed trap. When Sigrid watches a video sent by Frank, which shows Chris sniffing on her bra, she takes a break from the blooming relationship with Chris. He approaches her again in a baby store, and when he starts to harrass her, she punches Chris down with a mug. This is much to Frank's amusement, who has to pick her up from the police station. Season 3 Sigrid is pregnant again and it turns out, the new guy on her side is Chris the swimming instructor, who is seriously working on his "issues". Her father, Sylvest, dies in a hit-and-run accident, but the car soon is found by Frank's crew, who then also realise, that Jan Johansen knew all about it. Sigrid really tries to make this relationship with Chris work, but in the end of S3/E8:Loose Ends, Sigrid accidentally kills Chris in a tub full with milk, when he tries to reach out to her romantically again and tries to pull her inside. Her final scene is showing her crying next to the tub, more isn't shown about her destiny afterwards. Category: Characters